


The Cooking Class

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Soulmate AU) Arthur Kirkland meets his soulmate at a cooking class.Oneshot





	The Cooking Class

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The first words that your soulmate says to you will appear somewhere on your body by the time you turn fourteen in an unremovable tattoo. It is then your job to find them.
> 
> Cameron = Scotland; Angus = Ireland; Owen = Wales; Kaelin = NZ

Arthur Kirkland didn't ask for much in life. One was for his brothers to leave him alone. The other was for other people to actually like his food.

And when he turned fourteen, he wanted a good tattoo. Something, sweet, you know? And maybe on his wrist or something. Owen got his around his ring finger ( _Is this seat taken?_ ) and Arthur's cousin Kaelin got theirs around their ankle ( _I'm not trying to rob you!_ ). Maybe that one was a little more sketchy, but whatever.

Arthur, however, was not as lucky as his family members. In December of his fourteenth year, he got his. He should've been excited! But first of all, it was on the left hip bone of his leg.

His oldest brother Cameron picked him up when he found out about it, and pulled his pants down. "Ay, lookit little Artie!"

"Put me the fuck down!" Arthur snapped, trying and failing to get away.

Owen poked his head out of his room. He was by far the nicest of his brothers, but that wasn't really saying much. "Cam." He warned.

"What? Jus' havin' a little fun, aren't we, Artie? Now let's see what it says, yeah?" He jostled him onto his shoulder. The noise brought out their last brother Angus, who sat at Owen's feet, smirking.

Arthur huffed. He was the youngest of them here. He knew he couldn't fight them off. And he was thinking of how he just had to wait it out when Cameron burst out laughing and dropped him.

"Holy shit, Cam--"

"Language, Arthur." Owen said coolly.

"Aye, mind your fucking language, squirt." Angus added. Owen punched him in the shoulder, hard.

Cam was almost doubled over from laughing. "He-he--oh my god, that's perfect--"

The other two looked at him curiously. Arthur buckled up his pants and ran back to his room. He could hear his stupid brothers laughing down the hallway.

He looked down at his hip and saw his tattoo.

_Did you even cook this properly?!_

Well fuck you too, soulmate.

A couple years passed and Arthur moved out from living with his brothers. That was such a blessing. He enrolled in a cooking class too because he was determined to get better. Or just to prove he was already good.

The days were long and hard and often unrewarding. Arthur was sitting down on a stool in front of one of his meals. It was supposed to be something French, but it looked sort of...blackened. And raw.

The teacher, Francis, was a young man maybe two or three years older than Arthur. He was unshaven with long blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. Oh and he always seemed to have a problem with Arthur. He was always... trying to touch him. *rolls eyes*

He approached him now, eyebrow raised. He was supposed to try the food and Arthur let him even if he wasn't happy about it. Francis cut a piece off with his fork and stuck it in his mouth.

"Urgh! Is this even cooked properly?!" He choked out.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Oh shut up, stop being so dramatic."

Francis gulped some water and gasped for breath, before freezing. "What did you just say, Kirkland...?"

Arthur hadn't noticed yet. He was still pissed off about his cooking. "I said shut up."

" _Non, non_. You said, 'oh shut up, stop being so dramatic'." He said softly, eyes wide and bright.

"So, what's y--wait, what did you say? The first time?" Arthur felt odd. Surely not Francis Bonnefoy... Right?

"I said," he said. "Is this even cooked properly?"

Arthur stood up from behind the counter and walked until he was directly in front of him. He pulled down his dress pants to show his tattoo, with the exact same words.

Francis stared at him in surprise. For once he didn't say anything lewd. Then he tilted his head back and showed him his chin, partly obscured by facial hair but still readable:

_Oh shut up, stop being so dramatic!_

Arthur's hands shook but he couldn't hold back a small smile. This was crazy. He could hardly think.

" _Cher_ ," Francis breathed. "May I kiss you...?"

Arthur grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him in response. And everything would be different, now that they had each other.


End file.
